This invention is related to the field of copolymerizing ethylene with an alpha-olefin.
The density and molecular weight of an ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer determines, in a large part, the physical properties of such copolymers. Density, for example, helps determine, in part, the environmental stress crack resistance, impact strength, stiffness, hardness, tensile strength, permeation, and warpage of a copolymer. Finding means to produce a copolymer of a desired density is of great importance. This invention provides a means to produce copolymers of desired densities.